Bonding Eternally
by xSCE94x
Summary: 8 people in one house. Completely different people, different personality's and different likes. Can these 8 become something more than just a competition to eachother. 8 people, 4 girls, 4 boys, 3 pairs of siblings. What more can go wrong? Damonx Elena, StefanxRebekah, KlausxCaroline, BonniexJeremy
1. Chapter 1

The definition of bonding and eternal work their way into eachother. Bonding is when you begin the start of a beautiful friendship with that special someone and you share everything together, whether it be interests, experiences or shared feelings. Now, eternal is defined in many different ways. The most important way to define this is by saying that it counts for something that is timeless, endless or uninterrupted. But, why explain when you can see the journey from beginning to end. A journey full of laughs, fun, romance, hurt and the coming together of family. The question is, what will happen when 8 people come together in one house, some of them already being connected, others willing to build that connection. Let the journey begin.

* * *

**The Salvatores**

Name: Stefan Salvatore  
Age: 19  
Personality: Serious, mature, quiet and smart  
Appearance: Spiky brown hair and green emerald eyes  
Goal: Looking for love in a girl that can make him happy  
History: The youngest brother living in Mystic Falls with his eldest

Name: Damon Salvatore  
Age: 24  
Personality: Lively, ladies man, funny, confident, smart, sarcastic  
Appearance: Jet black hair and crystal blue eyes  
Goal: Looking to win girls over left, right and center  
History: He takes time in getting girl and raising his youngest brother

**The Gilberts**

Name: Jeremy Gilbert  
Age: 17  
Personality: Artistic, fun, smart, energetic, smart  
Appearance: Darkish hair and brown eyes  
Goal: For someone to come along and tug at his heart strings  
History: An old drug abuser, being taken care of his by his older sister

Name: Elena Gilbert  
Age: 18  
Personality: Fun, outgoing, smart, confident, party animal, hidden  
Appearance: Raven brown hair and chocolate brown eyes  
Goal: Looking to take plenty of boys under her wing  
History: Takes time in nursing her younger brother back to normailty

**The Mikaelsons**

Name: Rebekah Mikaelson  
Age: 18  
Personality: Fun, outgoing, flirty, confident, party animal  
Appearance: Blonde and blue eyes  
Goal: Looking for adventure and love  
History: Spends time trying to win over her brothers acceptance

Name: Klaus Mikaelson  
Age: 26  
Personality: Historic, smart, fun, confident, sarcastic, wise  
Appearance: Light blondish and blue eyes  
Goal: To win women over with his perfect English accent  
History: The eldest and the most wise

**Bennett**

Name: Bonnie Bennett  
Age: 18  
Personality: Fierce, independant, happy, smart  
Appearance: Dark hair and brown eyes  
Goal: Wants to acheive and grow as a person  
History: Spends time trying to contact her mom

**Forbes**

Name: Caroline Forbes  
Age: 19  
Personality: Bubbly, bright, happy, smart, outgoing  
Appearance: Light blonde hair and dazzling blue eyes  
Goal: To flirt with every guy willing to give her the time of day  
History: Takes the time to go against all of her moms wishes

* * *

It was a Thursday, another normal day in the summer heatwave. No rainfall for two weeks, just pure sunshine. The blue sky and the puffy white clouds. Four cars made their way to the mysterious mansion with private grounds that were to die for. A beautiful enclosed space, a small maze, a pool and jacuzzi, what more could you ask for? They were going to be living together for approximately a year to see how their relationship runs. The house was going to be full of atmosphere and laughter, if no one clashes together. The only job that they have to do is live together, tolerate each- other and party like there is no tomorrow.

The first car came up the driveway, coming to a slow stop as birds sang in the air, flying through the light breeze as the two girls stepped out either side of the car. Bonnie Bennett and Caroline Forbes, the first members coming into the house. Grinning at eachother, they grabbed their cases out of the back as the car drove away. Walking over to the door, Bonnie reached down, grabbing the key from under the stone as she slowly opened the door and walked on inside, the blonde close behind her.

The interior was absolutely stunning, a table sat in the middle as it had a vase, holding a bunch of fresh cut flowers. The entrance hall was big and spacious. An entrance off to the left which looked like a small gym and an entrance off to the right which looked like a lounging area. Two staircases, one on the left and another on the right, an entrance under them which looked to be the kitchen/dining area. A chandelier hung from the ceiling, the light brightening up the room. The girls smiled in amazement, leaving their luggage down as they ascended the staircase, excited to see the rest of the house.

"Oh god... Car, look at this!" Bonnie shrieked happily.

A long hall came into view, 6 room visible as the girls walked along to see what there was. 5 bedrooms, 4 with two singles and one with a double. The last room left on the hall, being a bathroom.

"Surely there isn't one bathroom?" Caroline frowned.  
"No, each room has an en suite, I peeked."  
"Oh, thank god." The blonde grinned, feeling more relaxed.  
"Should we pick a room before the rest arrive?"  
"YES, we don't know who is coming in next."

The girls rushed down the stairs quickly and grabbed their luggage, carrying it all as they made their way back up the stairs and down the hall to the second bedroom on the left at the end of the hall, which they had decided on."Now, what do you say we get the drinks flowing?"

"I say... what are we waiting for?"

Laughing, Caroline waled out, making her way downstairs to the kitchen as Bonnie followed her. The kitchen was so modern, beautiful even. Black marble counter tops, an island and a dining table also in view. It was a good size for a kitchen. Opening the fridge, they seen it was full with every kind of alcohol and smiled. It was getting better yet. As the blonde grabbed the bottle of tequila, the front door creaked open as the girls looked up in unison.

"Nik, look at this place!" A girl spoke in amazement.  
"Now now Rebekah love, you haven't had a change of heart, have you?"  
"No," She huffed, "I still don't want to be here."  
"Well we don't always get what we want in life, do we?"  
"Not when I'm around you it seems."

Bonnie and Caroline looked at eachother, holding back a laugh as they walked out to see a blonde girl and a guy with dirty blonde hair. Breaking from their conversation, they looked up, spotting Caroline and Bonnie.

"Hey, I'm Caroline." She smiled, walking over to them.  
"Hmm, Rebekah, excuse me." She pushed past, going into the kitchen.  
"Excuse my sister love, she isn't one for conversation, I am Klaus."

He gave her a charming smile and took her hand as he placed a kiss onto her knuckles, sending wave lengths up her arms as she came out in a deep blush. Grinning , she bit her lip and looked up at him, tilting her head.

"You're English?" Caroline asked interested.  
"Old native." Klaus grinned at her as Bonnie cleared her throat, having seen enough.  
"Oh! Sorry... Klaus, this is Bonnie."  
"A pleasure to meet you Bonnie." He smiled, turning his attention to her.  
"Hmmm, likewise." She nodded at them and went back into the kitchen.

Smiling at eachother, they followed her into the kitchen and poured out shots of tequila as they all necked them without a shiver of disgust. Rebekah stared at her nailed and looked around, completely bored.

"What's the sleeping arrangements?" Rebekah questioned the girls.  
"Well Bonnie and I have already taken a room. I think its boys all together and then the girls all together."  
"Wonderful, which means I'm stuck with the next airhead to walk in here?"  
"Rebekah, have another drink love...relax."  
"Oh believe me, I am relaxed Nik."  
"Uhm... Nik?" Bonnie questioned in confusion.  
"Niklaus is my name, Klaus is for short."  
"Kindergarten madness." Rebekah drawled sarcastically.

The sound of the front door swinging open was heard as they all looked up and in the direction of the hall. The front door was shut with a bang as a sex worthy laugh was heard from the entrance.

"You're such a stroppy twit, its unreal."  
"Why are WE related?" Another voice groaned in annoyance.  
"Honestly, I don't know, I think you were the accident to be honest, you came last after all."  
"Uh!"

Footsteps were heard coming towards the kitchen as they all looked up, to see two guys, one with jet black hair and blue crystal eyes to die for and the other with brown spiky hair, green emerald eyes. Rebekah grinned, her eyes lighting up as she looked between them.

"You must be the others," The one with a god like sensation, nodded, "I'm Damon, this is the dick I'm related to, Stefan."  
"Yup! And I am related to THIS dick." Stefan glared at him, rolling his eyes.  
"Right, uhm, I'm Caroline, this is Bonnie, that is Klaus and his sister Rebekah."  
"A pleasure." Rebekah moved from her stool, grinning at the top of them as Damon smirked.  
"Uhm, is this all of us then?"Stefan raised an eyebrow as Caroline passed them both a shot.  
"I'm not sure... there's 5 bedrooms, 4 with two singles and 1 which is a double, so we may have two more." Bonnie responded.

Hearing a bang, they all looked up and realised it was the front door, so there must have been someone else coming in then. Grabbing a drink, they all made their way into the hall, seeing a guy and a girl, Stefan and Damon staring at the girl who was in site as Rebekah frowned, crossing her arms.

"Jer, shh, you're giving me a headache, I want a drink and some fun, because I'm already bored."  
"Right, I already like you!" Rebekah grinned, pushing past everyone and walked over as the brunette turned.  
"Uhm.."  
"I'm Rebekah, its nice to meet you."  
"Elena." She grinned, nodding at her, "This is my brother Jeremy."  
"Ah, well, nice to meet you too, these idiot lot behind me, you have blondie, can't remember her name and uh HER, I don't know her name either. That's my brother Nik, that's the two.. brothers Damon and Stefan."

Elena smirked, rolling her eyes and lifted her case of the ground as she poked her head around Rebekah, looking at the rest and bit her lip as chocolate eyes met a dazzling blue. Looking away and back to Rebekah, she nodded.

"Alright then Bekah, me and you will share it seems." The brunette shrugged, making her ways upstairs.  
"Oh.. right good!" Rebekah grabbed her luggage, following her up the stairs.  
"Uhm.. hey." Jeremy waved akwardly, walking over, "Where's the alcohol at then?"  
"Oh," Bonnie rushed over, grabbing a glass and brought it back, beaming, "Here."  
"Thanks." He smiled at her, taking a sip as he looked around, "Nice place."  
"Huge." Damon commented, looking around himself.  
"Well, from the beginning to the end." Klaus knocked back the rest of his drink.

* * *

Everyone had picked their rooms, unpacked after a few fights and arguments between siblings because they wanted a certain bed. Elena bunked with Rebekah, Damon with Jeremy, Stefan with Klaus and Caroline with Bonnie. It seemed to be working so far, but it was still on the first night. Everyone was outside under the stars as they were in the pool, splashing around, some of them sitting and watching as they continued their drinking escapades from earlier. Everyone seemed friendly, everyone had their own personality, but who would be the biggest clash?

"I love midnight dips." Caroline grinned over at Klaus who was sitting on the pool steps.  
"I know what you mean sweetheart, sometimes makes you feel like you're in another part of the world."  
"Yes exactly!" The blonde gasped, beaming as Elena and Rebekah rolled their eyes, gagging in response.

"Hey, I'm gonna go for a walk, see what's on the ground, I'll be back." Elena told Rebekah.  
"Don't get lost now."  
"I'll be good."

The brunette pushed herself up, watching people in the pool and some people in deep conversation as she made her way down the steps onto the grass. Biting her lip, she looked at the maze and shrugged softly, using her phone as a torch as she ventured into it, looking around her. It was big, beautiful even. Roses grew from the bushes, joining with one another as it showed the true beauty. Smiling, she turned the corner and walked straight ahead, seeing an option of left or right. Biting her lip, she frowned and closes her eyes, inhaling. Left or right? It was gonna have to be right, she WAS right handed after all. Following it around, she heard a noise and stopped dead. Great, now she was in a horror movie. Feeling someone tap her, she turned gasping and went wide eyed.

"You!" Elena shouted in fright, placing her hand over her chest.  
"Sorry," Damon smirked, "Couldn't help myself, you looked helpless."  
"Image and feelings are completely different, I may look it, but I'm not and I suggest you get that through your thick skull."  
"Seems I rattled someones cage." He rolled his eyes, laughing.  
"You don't fool me, I know your kind."  
"I know yours. Whiny little brats who think the world should revolve around them, BUT sadly that's not the case, PHEW for me."

"Uh, dick!"  
"One you won't be touching with an attitude like that." He grinned, tapping her nose, "Don't turn down an oppurtunity..."  
"Of a lifetime? PU-lease.. I've had lifetime oppurtunities and you do NOT live up to the part."  
"Hmm, we will see. Good luck with your maze hunt Miss Gilbert."

Saluting her, he grinned and walked off as she bit her lip watching him, her heart racing. Who the hell did he think he was? A god or something. Well, he looked like one, but.. that is NOT the point. Hearing noises, she swallowed looking around and ran in the direction Damon went.

"Damon, wait for me!"

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed this NEW story, let me know what you think

Shauna

xxx


	2. Chapter 2

The birds were chirping and singing, the clouds swaying through the clear blue sky. The sun was shining brightly as the heat streamed down and burned through the window, the light flashing along the brunette's face. Moaning, her eyes fluttered open as she raised her hands to cover her eyes from the incoming light. Sitting up she looked up at the ticking clock on the wall to see it was 8:30 am. Looking over, she seen Rebekah fast asleep and sighed as she pushed herself up from the bed. Looking down at herself, she chewed her lip and grabbed her silk rove, slipping it on over her shoulders as she was only wearing a tank top and short shorts.

"What time is it?" The blonde spoke into her pillow.  
"It's about quarter to 8, are you getting up?"  
"Yeah. I'll be up in a second."

Elena moved to the bathroom quietly as she ran the tap, beginning to brush her teeth as she listened out for anyone else awake. She didn't know what to make of this house, she didn't want to come in the first place, it was Jeremy who told her to. Maybe in time, she would like it, but she wasn't betting on it.

Rebekah walked in, beginning to brush her teeth as Elena smiled softly and washed her mouth out, drying herself with a towel. Looking at the toothbrush holder, she bit her lip, dropping hers in. She was here now, she had to face the facts and deal with it.

"I'll see you downstairs." Elena told her.

The brunette watched as she gave her a nod and continued on with brushing her teeth. Walking out, she hygged her robe close and descended the stairs as she heard voices coming from the kitchen. Taking a deep breath, she walked into the kitchen to find Damon and Klaus cooking.

"Good morning." Elena spoke softly, moving to the fridge.  
"Morning love, are you hungry?" Klaus questioned.  
"What are you making?"  
"Pancakes, we need to go shopping." Damon answered.  
"Oh uhm, sounds good to me."  
"Morning all!" Caroline walked in, grinning.  
"Want breakfast sweetheart?" Klaus asked, grinning.  
"Still flirting Nik?" Rebekah walked in, sitting down.  
"Morning Bekah love, you hungry?"  
"I am." Caroline smiled big.  
"What for exactly?" Rebekah looked her over in disgust.

Elena laughed, stepping outside as she looked around and took a deep breath. It was a beautiful day indeed, the fountain in the pool pouring wildly as she sat at the patio table. The first day begins.

* * *

Looking through the clothes racks, the girls looked around the store. Caroline had suggested that the girls go shopping and then somehow she dragged the guys along with them. They were tricked into thinking it was grocery shopping. Rebekah walked over to Elena, a scowl on her face as Elena smiled in amusement.

"What's the matter bum chum?" She raised an eyebrow.  
"I do not like that girl." The blonde hissed.  
"Caroline? Why, what did she do now?"  
"She can't decide who the she she wants!"  
"Out of what? Spikey, jet black and Mr English?"  
"Exactly!" She huffed out.  
"You want spikey huh?" Elena smirked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Maybe." She bit her lip.  
"Hmmm"  
"Who do you want?"  
"Pfft, none. I'll pass." She responded, lifting a dress.  
"Seriously?"  
"Seriously, I'm not interested."

Elena walked away and towards the dressing rooms as she moved into the booth, pulling the curtain over. What was that girl like? Stropping down to her underwear, she pulled the dress over her head and looked into the mirror with a smile. Not too bad at all.

"Looking good."  
"Uh, you." The brunette turned on her heel, looking up.  
"Hello Elena." He drawled out her name.  
"Why the hell are you hanging over the top of the freakin dressing room?"  
"Just saying hello. Heard your conversation with sexy bex."  
"Uh, if you are going to spy on me, get down and come here you idiot!"

Pulling the dress off, she got dressed once again and turned around to see Damon pulling the curtain across with a cheeky grin on his face.

"So, your not interested huh?"  
"Nope," She popped the 'p' with a shrug, "You'll deal."  
"I think you like me." He smirked.  
"I think you're delusional." She gave him a look.  
"I think I'm onto something."  
"Whatever helps you sleep at night Demon."  
"It's Damon."  
"Whatever."

* * *

The music was loud, the beat moving through the room of grinding bodies. The floor and walls were filled with vibrations from the base. The girls were in their VIP booth, drinking, their 5th round of drinks on the table. The guys were on the dance floor, entertaining the dumb twits they call girls.

"What happened with you and Damon earlier?" Rebekah asked.  
"Nothing." Elena frowned.  
"Pu-lease, you walked out of the dressing room together." Bonnie told her, laughing.  
"I just told him I wasn't interested is all." She shrugged.  
"Huh? What's wrong with you?" Caroline gasped in shock.  
"I'm not thick." The brunette replied bluntly.

Knocking her drink down in one gulp, she got up from the table and moved onto the dance floor, blending with the rest of the crowd. Seeing an average looking guy, she walked over to him and began grinding up against him as he held her hops, pulling her back against him. The night was looking up.

* * *

Elena brought the guy upstairs to the double room quickly, before Damon or Klaus got it since they both brought someone back too. Closing the door, she pushed him back onto the bed, crawling on top of him as she kissed him.

"I'm Mark."  
"Good to know." She kissed him again.

Hearing a knock, she groaned and got up from the bed as she opened the door to see Damon standing there with a cheeky grin.

"What Damon?" Elena snapped.  
"Wanna fuck me instead?" He winked at her.  
"Piss off!"  
"One last chance." He responded in a sing voice.  
"Goodnight." She slammed the door in his face.  
"She wants me." He grinned, laughing as he walked up the corridor.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed! :D

Shauna

xxx


End file.
